Lost Hearts Found
by Cairadawn
Summary: Bella ran with Alice to save Edward, but in doing so she found more then she bargains for. Can Demetri, along with those in Voltarra, help put Bella back together? Can she find the one thing she thought she lost when Edward left; her heart?
1. Chapter 1

So I know it has been awhile since I have added anything to my other stories. It is not that I have given up on them, but that I have the attention span the size of a gnat. My brain won't stop working on things even if I tell it I want to work on something else. Volturi Mistress is still in the works, and I am hoping to have the next chapter out for Christmas. This story is just ONE of the many that I have started since VM that I finally think I am ready to share with the world.

I own nothing of importance but the many errors that I am sure are in this.

* * *

><p>Demetri gave a deep sigh as he paced again in front of the library that held the office of the second leader of the Volturi; the same leader that happened to be Demetri's Sire. Marcus Volturi during a nature walk with his Mate Didyme when they came upon the dying Demetri, who had been attacked by the same animal that he was tracking. Using his gift to see the bonds of those around him, Marcus could see the tie that had already started to form between him and young man; Marcus could not let him die and turned him. Once the burn of the change was done, Demetri quickly became the son that both Marcus, and his Mate, had always wanted.<p>

Demetri took another lap in the hall as the door from the library opened, revealing his Sire in the doorway. "What has you so burdened, my son," asked Marcus reaching out and stopping the pacing vampire with his arm. "I cannot continue on with my work knowing that there is something bothering you."

"I apologize," Demetri said bowing his head and looking to the ground, "I didn't mean to bother you."

Marcus shook his head, "It is no bother and you know it," he said gesturing for the guard member to step into the room. "Now," he stared again once be had shut the door behind them and he was started for his desk, "tell me what is on your mind."

It was clear by the tone that Marcus expected an answer. "I have come to find myself lonely even though I am surrounded by people."

Marcus just nodded, he knew the feeling; he had been feeling the same way since his mate was killed. He also knew that if it wasn't for the man standing in front of his desk, Marcus would have done something to join his wife in the afterlife. Knowing the answer to his next question could sadden him, Marcus asked it anyway.

"Are you thinking of leaving? Maybe stepping away from the guard for a while to travel the world?"

"No, Father," Demetri answered quickly with a shake of his head. "Volterra is my home."

"It will alway be your home, my son," Marcus cut in just as quickly.

"My place is with you," Demetri replied back. "You, the other leaders, and the guard, are my family and I would not want to be anywhere else. Not to mention being in the guard does provide me the ability to see the world; I see more of it then your average Vampire."

Marcus studied his son for a moment, watching to see if there was any deception in his face. Marcus gave a relieved sigh when he saw none. It would have pained him if Demetri wanted to leave; Marcus would have let him go, if it truly was the right thing for him. Marcus studied his son for a minute longer, he knew there was something that was still bothering Demetri; but before he could breach the issue there was a knock on the door.

Without a word, Demetri spun around and went to the door. "What," he barked as he whipped the door open.

"I... You..." stuttered a member of the guard with his hand still raised as if to knock again on the door

"Spit it out Felix, I don't have all day," he said with a sigh as he crossed his arm in front of his chest.

"I was sent to find you," Felix blurted quickly surprised at his friend's attitude. Demetri cocked an eyebrow and said nothing; the proverb 'and' was clear in his stance. "Yeah, sorry. Lord Aro requests that we shadow the Cullen boy until he leaves for the states."

Marcus cleared his throat from his spot at his desk, alerting Demetri to move. "Aro still think the boy may do something foolish," he asked as soon as Demetri moved from the doorway.

Felix nodded once as he took one step into the room; he would not go further in until invited to do so. "Yes, Sir. It was clear that he did not like the decision the three of you made; to refuse his request for death."

"The festival would make a great stage, with ample audience, if he wished to force our hands," Demetri said with a deep sigh.

"From what I've gathered from Aro when he read the boy, he is prone to the dramatic. Aro says he left his human in the forest when he broke up with her. If the things he said to her weren't bad enough, the way he used her own fears and self esteem issue against her; the fact that he stayed hidden from her and watched as she stumbled after him then cried herself into a coma was," Marcus said with a sad shake of his head.

Demetri felt something in him stir in his chest, something he hadn't felt before; his hand automatically coming up to rub at a spot in the center of his chest. How a man who was supposed to love someone, treat them so poorly; even if she was just human. To Demetri, and apparently to the Leaders as well, what Edward Cullen did to the girl was nothing more than evil of the worst kind; even for a vampire.

Yes, Vampires were the epitome of evil in nightmares and horror stories because of the need for blood. The Volturi do nothing to sway the mind away from this. They need blood, and they get blood; killing in the process. They, however, do not play with their food and they do not honor the practice of keeping human pets to feed on, nor do they sanction others to do as well.

Having human pets broke the main rule of Vampires; that they remain in secret. That being said, there was always a loophole that could be found. One such loophole was if a Vampire's Mate was human when found, they were permitted to be in the know; seeing as no Vampire would refuse to turn their Mate when the time came. There were many Vampires that would hold off changing their Mates, wishing to have them be closer in age or past some aspect of life. The Volturi were not as barbaric to keep Mates apart, knowing that a Mate was Fate's blessing in their world.

"We are to intervene if we think Cullen is going to do something stupid," Felix said from his spot. "It is the wish of Lord Aro for us to bring him in if something should arise; though Lord Caius wishes for him to force our hand and we kill him outright."

"Caius isn't happy unless he has bloodshed, or screams of agony of some kind, on a weekly basis," Demetri replied with a smirk. "It doesn't help that Caius has a distaste for Carlisle and his different ways, and is always looking to dig at him one way or another," he finished with a shrug.

"Injuring Carlisle's golden son would fit right up there," Marcus said with a chuckle and a shake of his head. "You two better get going, before that boy does something to make Caius' day."

"Of course, Lord Marcus," Felix said with a bow then stepped backwards into the hall.

Demetri made the same bow and started for the door, but Marcus stopped him. "A moment before you leave, Demetri, if you please."

Demetri nodded quickly before calling out to Felix who was waiting, "Go on ahead, I will find you. Why don't you start near the hotel Cullen has reserved, I will start closer to the center of town." Without waiting for an answer from the lesser member of the guard he closed the door and turned back to his father. "I do apologize for interrupting your work," he said with a sigh.

"Spending any time with you is no interruption," Marcus said in a soft tone. "I'm just sorry that we were not able to talk longer; maybe figure a way to make you happy again."

"I am happy," Demetri countered quickly. "I just find myself.." he trailed off not knowing really how to finish.

"You're lonely," Marcus supplied easily. "Our existence is a long one, even with companions to help fill the time, we all become lonely at some point. It might sound selfish, but I am happy that you are here with me. My Mate is dead, without you there would be no true reason to still survive; you know this already. So while it saddens me to know that you are upset by something, I would not change anything."

"I'm not saying you should, I do not want anything different."

"That being said," Marcus said studying Demetri again, "I don't know when it will happen, but you will not always be alone. There will be a time when your Mate will come, and the pain you feel now will be worth it. Then again, you already know this as well."

"I do," Demetri said with a nod, "but it doesn't make the waiting any easier."

"No it doesn't, I'm afraid," Marcus said with a shake of his head and a low chuckle. "Now begone with you," he said with a flick of his wrist. "I need to get back to work and you need to keep Felix from going too far with the Cullen boy."

"As you wish, my Lord," he said with a flippant two finger salute as he turned and left the room.

As he walked through the halls Demetri thought on what his father had said. It wasn't that he begrudged anyone their Mate, but still he was tired of waiting; and watching. He could not help but be jealous of those around him. How he longed to have someone to hold in his arms, to know that they were made just for him and him alone. To have someone to love him for him, and not his connections with the royal family.

It was the one thing that Demetri was impatient to happen, and felt that it could not happen soon enough. With every reassurance that was given, it did not stop that hole that was missing in his chest. Even now, as he continued to pine, his chest ached for his missing Mate; today's thoughts made it hurt worse than it ever had before. But his pain could not and would not stop him from the job given to him and Felix. Even with his mind elsewhere, he made his way to join Felix in search of the bratty Cullen. He never thought it would change his life.

* * *

><p>I never would have started to post this without the gentle pushing from <strong>Bloodofyourlips. <strong>Readers might remember her Feral Blood story, well good news is that it has been picked up by an Indy publisher and is now on Amazon! I also need to thank **ghlover8907 **for being my sounding board and prereader.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm thrilled that people are enjoying the story. It was one of those that popped into my head when I realized how few good Dem/Bella stories there were. NOT saying this is better then any of them, but I quite like it, and really isn't that all that matters? If an author likes her work, then she is going to work on it and perfect it the best she can so others will like it.

So here is my Birthday present to all of you!

I own nothing but the candles on my plot cake.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Demetri to find Edward Cullen's hiding spot in an alleyway just off the center of the city. The boy was so wrapped in his own thoughts he did not read Demetri's when he came close; either that or the boy just didn't care that he was being watched. Whatever the reason, it didn't bode well for Edward leaving Italy unscathed. Once he was out of Cullen's hearing range, Demetri called Felix.<p>

"I found him," Demetri said as soon as Felix answered his phone. "Go back to the underground entrance, take the right path toward the clock tower and follow my scent from there." Not in the mood for anything from Felix at the moment, Demetri quickly ended the call; though he knew his reprieve would be short lived.

It wasn't more than two minutes before Felix made his presence known. "What has climbed up your ass and died," he said coming to stand next to his friend. "This isn't like you, Dem."

"Sorry, I'm just in a mood," he said with a shrug. "Didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I get it man, we all get those; you just need to remember who your friends are," Felix said clapping him on the shoulder. The good thing about Felix was he was not one to push and prod; would rather stick the with the lighthearted stuff then the emotional hard. He was a good person to have on Demetri's side because he was willing to do anything to help out his friends.

"Now," Felix started as he moved onto something else, "want to explain why you didn't do your 'thing' and just tell us where the boy was at in the first place? Could have saved us some time."

"God forbid you use that thing between your ears for something other than thinking up pranks," Demetri said with a short laugh. It was true that Demetri was the Volturi's best tracker, maybe in the world. Using his power he could lock onto the tenor of someone's mind and track them almost anywhere at any given time. When not using his power, Demetri was still one of the best at his job. He could follow someone's scent better than anyone he knew.

"Whatever," muttered his neighbor. Felix knew better than truly argue with Demetri, no one argued with a higher ranking guard; especially Demetri.

The ranking of the guard depended on the age of the member when turned, years as a Vampire, their power or talent, and strength of said power or talent. Demetri was turned in his early twenties, has been a guard since the Volturi took over the Romanians, and his power to track was very useful to the Kings; therefor his high ranking within the guard was assured; but still Demetri was different.

The entire guard knew that Lord Marcus was Demetri's Sire, and was looked upon as his son; that the other Leaders saw him as their nephew. Because of their relationship Demetri was labeled the 'heir to the throne'. If something should happen to the Leaders, it would be Demetri that took their place. Due to that, Demetri was placed a head of the guard; not that he didn't deserve it on his own merit.

Demetri was a good leader, Felix had to give him that. He made sure that each guard had jobs that fit their skill levels. No guard member left alone for a mission. If the member was Mated, Demetri did the best he could so not to separate them for lengthy periods of time. Felix would not call working with Demetri a joy, but he was close enough; and Felix wouldn't work for anyone else.

Being on babysitting duty was a boring job, they couldn't do anything unless a certain aspect was met otherwise they don't engage. In this case, it was more so than normal. Demetri's eyes roamed the crowd that was already forming at the booths for the St. Marcus day festival, even with it still early the business was booming; with both human and well-covered Vampires alike.

"I was suppose to take Heidi to the festival today," Felix complained as he slumped against the wall of one of the building in the alley they were standing in.

"The day is still young," Demetri said with a shrug. "Hopefully Cullen will do whatever he is going to do, or not do, soon so-" Demetri's phone started to ring from inside his cloak stopping him for a second. "Demetri," he said quickly answering his phone.

"Demetri, this is Donna from the computer operation office," came the voice on the other end. "I have information that you may need."

"Referring to what," Demetri asked.

"I was asked to keep an eye out for any activity of the Cullen Coven coming into Italy and it seems that I have gotten a ping," replied Donna.

Demetri ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh, "And?"

"Well," the girl said as there was typing on the other end, "it seems that Alice Cullen along with one guest has landed in Florence and is probably on her way to your location."

"Yeah, alright," he said with a sigh. "Thanks for the heads up."

"What was that all about," Felix asked once Demetri put his phone back into his pocket.

Demetri's hand came up and started to rub his chest as he said, "We have a new player in our game. The Seer is on her way to save her dear brother."

"Let's hope that she gets here before he does whatever he is going to do."

"That's all we can do."

They had been at it all morning and Demetri was done. He was done with Felix and his continual chatter about Heidi and the things they had planned. When Felix started on the surprise vacation he wanted to take, Demetri couldn't take any more. He had started to imagine himself ripping Felix's head off and then punt kicking it into the fountain in the center of the square. But Demetri's mind would kick in when he would find his hands inching toward his companions neck, and it would remind him that doing what he wanted _might_ be going too far; instead he started contemplated walking into his own pyre.

Watching Cullen do nothing more but pace, wasn't making Demetri's mood any better. It wasn't until almost noon when Demetri saw why Aro thought two were needed to watch the boy; as the clock ticked closer to noon, the more agitated Cullen became. His pacing would take him closer and closer to the mouth of the alley and the beating sun.

Then there was the pain pulsating in Demetri's chest that was causing more than a distraction. For the last eighteen years he has lived with a constant pain that would suddenly flare for a time and then fade back to the dull ache he was use to. Today though, it did not fade, but continued to grow in strength. Add to the pain there was now a pull that wasn't there before. It felt like someone was pulling on a tether that was tied to his chest; but every time he would shift his place, to follow the pull, it would lead him right back where he was. Apparently Demetri was right where he needed to be; for what he wasn't sure. It was driving him almost as crazy as Felix was.

"Well," Felix said pulling Demetri from his thoughts, "at least he has stopped the pacing," he said pointing to the oddly still Vampire in front of them.

"If he gets any closer to the entrance then-" Demetri stopped mid sentence when three things happened. One, the pain his chest flared causing his breath to halt. Two, the tether around his chest gave a sharp tug pulling him off balance; willing him to stand next to Cullen at the mouth of the alley. And three, the wind shifted bringing with it the most tantalizing smell with it; a smell that made Demetri purr in delight.

It wasn't something he could describe even if his life depended on it. One moment it was a bouquet of flowers, the next it was a mixture of rain and sun. It reminded him of the smell of the air right at as a thunderstorm rolled in; something he remembered loving when he was young. But the only thing that mattered was that it screamed one thing to him and one thing only. _Mine_.

"You alright, Dem," Felix asked as he grabbed his friends arm, stopping his forward movement. "You stopped mid thought there."

"I'm fine," Demetri said quickly. "Give me a sec." He shook of the steadying arm before taking a step back and away. Closing his eyes, Demetri took the scent in again, attempting to gauge from whom it came. Slowly, he opened his gift to it, allowed his power to absorb all that it could from it. Whoever it belonged to was close, and was getting closer by the minute. But there was more. There was another scent wrapped around the first. _His _scent carried the distinct aroma of fresh blood, which only could mean the owner was human. The second scent, was more topical, like the first had rubbed up against the second, but it held stale, non-changing scent; it's owner was clearly a Vampire. This Vampire he knew. Alice Cullen was bringing a human into the lions den to be slaughtered.

"The day just got a whole lot more complicated," Demetri said as he opened his eyes to see his worried companion as he fished out his phone and started to dial a number.

"How so," Felix asked.

All Demetri did was hold his hand up before he started to speak into his phone. "Donna, this is Demetri. That guest that landed with Alice Cullen, who was it? Was it her Mate, or another member of the Cullen Coven?"

"It is not her Mate, that I am sure," Donna replied. Demetri could hear typing on the other side before she came back with more. "It could be another member of the Coven, but it is not a name registered in our data banks; nor is it a name I recognize Sir."

"What's the name?"

"Computer says Isabella Marie Swan."

Demetri groaned before leaning against the wall and hitting his head against it too. Of course, the person at the head of Cullen's issues, was alive and well; and was about to start more issues. "Thanks Donna."

"What's going on," Felix asked not understanding what was going on.

"In a minute," Demetri said as he dialed another number. "Marcus, we have a situation."

"What kind of situation," was the only response that came.

"Earlier today you said that there would come a time that everything that I have been through would be worth it, that I would find the one thing that was meant just for me."

"I remember," Marcus said. "What I don't understand is, what that has to do with anything right now."

"What if I told you that I have had this pull all day, but instead of leading me in a direction, it has been telling me to stay where I am; as if it wants me to stay near Edward Cullen?"

There was silence for a second, then another. "You are aware what that pull could mean?"

"I am," Demetri answered quickly. "I also know that coupling the pull with a scent that calls to me in another way other than thirst, could only mean one thing."

"Your Mate is coming," both Marcus and Felix said in unison.

Demetri couldn't keep the smile out of his voice as he said, "Now we have come back to the situation we are about to have."

"Which is," Marcus asked.

"If I am correct on who the scent belongs to, then there is going to be a fight. My only hope is to keep the unsuspecting humans from seeing or hearing anything," Demetri said running his hand through his hair as he thought.

"How big of a fight," Felix asked chiming into the conversation.

"Big," was Demetri's reply.

"Explain now, Demetri," Marcus said getting tired of the run around.

"I am pretty sure the scent belongs to Isabella Swan, who happens to be traveling with Alice Cullen in an attempt to save the emotionally unstable Cullen," Demetri said directly.

"That's impossible," Marcus whispered. "She's supposed to be dead, it is why he came here in the first place."

"The Seer saw the death," Felix said nodding his head.

"I know," Demetri said agreeing with the two others. "However, Donna has confirmed that an Isabella Swan is traveling with the Seer right now. I can trace her and I know she is within minutes of here. She must have dropped the human off somewhere, who is now coming closer here."

"The boy is not going to let her go easily once he sees her again," Felix said looking back at the Vampire in question. "That is if he lives to see her again," he amended when he noticed Cullen had moved closer to the calling sunlight.

"What do I do, Marcus," Demetri asked quickly.

"Wait. The Seer must have seen a plan of her brothers and is trying to stop it; your Mate must be the key to stop it," Marcus said with a sigh. "I suggest letting things play out. Let them try whatever they are going to do. Of course if it looks as if they aren't going to get there in time, then you step in. Once he sees her, you bring them back in; if you get a chance to get Isabella away in the process, do it."

"All that's going to do is prolong everything, and make him more angry," Felix said quickly.

"I am aware of that," Marcus snapped. "While you are there, I am going to make some arrangements on this end so you have some back up coming your way."

Demetri sighed, he wasn't fond of the plan; but he would do what Marcus suggested. "Alright, we'll wait," his eyes scanned over the Cullen boy again and added, "but I don't think it will be a long wait. It is as if he is waiting for the clocktower to toll twelve before he steps out."

"Then I must call the others," Marcus said quickly. There was quiet for a beat before Marcus spoke again, "Be safe, my son." With that the call ended.

"And here I thought my day was going to be boring," Felix said with a quick laugh.

Demetri joined him as he said, "Well, I aim to please."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in a pretty good mood tonight, getting to go to Hockey game will do that to me. So I figured I would update and put other in a good mood too.

This was a hard chapter to write, and yes there are borrowed lines from the book; but tried to do the scene justice. Still don't think I did, but I think if I mess with it anymore it will be worse.

I own nothing, at least nothing important.

* * *

><p>It seemed as soon as Demetri was off the phone with Marcus, that the action started. Knowing the boy's <em>flare<em> for the dramatics, Demetri figured that whatever he was going to do, it would happen with the most witnesses; which meant noon, busiest time for the festival. By watching the body language of the vampire in front of him, Demetri new he was right. The St. Marcus Festival would be in full swing by then, plenty of witnesses; or casualties depending on the action needed after.

Demetri was just about ready to have him and Felix move closer when the single quick vibration from his phone alerting to a text message stopped him. Taking the phone from his pocket again he scanned the text. It as from Marcus.

_Remember to block/clear your minds. Have Felix take lead and when time is right, remind the boy of Aro's wish. Sending Jane, she'll step in if needed._

While it gulled Demetri to have Felix taking lead, he could see why it was suggested. Felix was brute strength and power, and was more intimidating when it came to strife; at least when it came to first appearances. It didn't mean that Demetri was less of a fighter; but when it came to _show_, Felix could get most to back down without the fight just from his evident size.

With a quiet sigh, Demetri moved closer to his companion. "When we make contact with Cullen, you are to take lead. Marcus says to remind him of Aro's wish and to keep our minds blocked until contact." Felix just nodded. Living with a tactical Telepath, along with others with mental powers, the higher members of the guard were schooled in the ability to block or clear their minds; a talent that was going to prove useful once again today.

"Come on, let's get closer," Demetri said with a tilt of his head. "Want to be able to grab him before he gets out into the crowd if we need to."

"Wouldn't want a massacre to darken St. Marcus day," Felix said with a cheeky smile as he followed Demetri.

Slowly they made their way closer to the unhinged Cullen and the mouth of the alley. It was only a minute before noon and while the scent and pull continued to strengthen, yet there was no visual to go with them. It did not look like the rescue team was going to make it.

Right on time, the clock tower struck twelve with a clang of its largest bell. One Chime, nothing. Two chimes, nothing. Three chimes, nothing.

Finally, on the fourth strike of the bell was a hidden scream for Edward; _she_ was getting close. Still, it seemed that Cullen had not heard and moved himself so that one step would lead him into the sun; and to his death. Fifth chime, Demetri watched as Cullen squared his shoulders and turned his face toward the sun. Sixth chime, slowly his foot raised ready to take a step. Seventh, came another scream but still Edward made no move. Eighth, by now even Demetri was waiting with baited breath.

On the ninth chime is when it happened. Demetri could just make out the form of a young girl running at full speed toward the other Vampire. He wanted to warn her to slow down, that slamming into the granite like body of a Vampire could and would injure her; but he couldn't and it was too late anyway. With wide eyes, both Felix and Demetri watched as she flung herself at the boy, knocking the breath out of her little body in the process.

"Edward, you need to step back," the girl said, her voice breathless and raspy.

Cullen made no move to step back into the shadows, instead he buried his face into crook of the girl's neck and took a deep breath in. "Carlisle was right after all," he whispered against her skin. Demetri's eyes narrowed, his fists clenched as he fought the need to rip his mate from the tightening arms of the boy Vampire; the instinctual need to touch her was almost too much for his strong control.

"What," she asked completely confused; as were the two Vampires in the shadows.

"We do have souls, we can go to heaven," he replied taking another pull of her scent. "Your scent is the same, so this could be Hell. It doesn't matter, I'll take it either way. They were so quick, I didn't feel a thing."

He thought he was dead. Demetri and Felix shared a look, neither one of them hiding the pleasure at that idea. There was one thing they knew that Cullen didn't and it made them smile wider. There would be nothing quick and painless about his death, not after what Aro had read earlier; and definitely not now that they knew he had hurt on of Volturi's own mate.

"I'm not dead," she said sounding exasperated, her irritation continued when she finished with, "and neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move," she said craning her neck to look around. "They can't be that far away from us."

Slowly Edward's head raised from her shoulder and he looked at the girl's panicked face. "What was that?"

Demetri couldn't stop his head from shaking as he rolled his eyes. Somehow the boy, in his need for theatrics, had gotten so lost in his own head that he had forgotten where he was. Demetri and Felix would have no problems reminding him. Silently, Demetri gave Felix the signal to start whatever he was going to start.

Apparently though, Isabella was not going to wait. "We're not dead, not yet anyway," she said as she started to struggle in his arms. "But we have to get out of here before the Volturi-"

Suddenly Edwards body tensed as Demetri watch a smirk start to play across his features. With quick movements Edward yanked both him and the girl away from the shrinking shadow's edge and pinned her tightly between him and the wall as he faced the two guards. It was clear that Felix was thinking directly to Edward using his mind reading against him.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Edward's voice a forced calm, but his posture was anything but. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

Demetri could not stop the snort of laughter even if he had tried. Cullen was dumber than anyone had given him credit for. It was clear to anyone with eyes and ears that Isabella knew what they were. If it was any other situation the girl would be dead already, and Edward dragged in front of the Leaders. If he thought he was getting out of this with an easy 'thanks, but no thanks' then he was sorry mistaken.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue," asked Felix smoothly, but with clear menace and warning; as he stepped from the shadows when he saw that Isabella was trying to see under Edward's arm.

Edward pushed Isabella tighter against the wall causing her to wince in pain as her back scraped across the rough surface of the building. "I don't believe that will be necessary." Edward was no longer attempting to be calm and collected in voice or body language. His eyes narrowed as he said, " I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

Demetri was stunned for a moment as he started at Edward. Did Edward really think they didn't hear Isabella name the Volturi? Or the fact that she seemed to know stepping out into the sun would be bad? That was not information a normal human would have.

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," Demetri said calmly as he tried to smooth things slightly; he could see that not only was Edward tense, but Isabella was starting to look very frightened. Slowly, with deliberate steps, Demetri moved from the darkness as he said, "Let us seek better cover."

"I will be right behind you," Edward said with a tight nod. "Bella," he said turning slightly toward her, but keeping Felix and Demetri in his sights, "why don't you go and enjoy the festival? I will joining you shortly."

"No, the girl comes with us," Felix said quickly.

"Then, I am going to decline your offer," Edward said darkly as he again pushed Isabella against the wall, this time knocking the the breath from her, and started to crouch in front of her.

"Edward, no," she gasped for breath, her eye's wide with fear.

Demetri's stare may have been on Cullen, but now that he could see his Mate more, his focus was entirely on her. It didn't matter to him if she was beautiful of not, so while he scanned her face and form, it was not the only thing that he took in. What he did see was how fragile she was, even for a human.

He could see that she was not going to take another push into the wall without getting hurt. He could see that she had been sick, and for some time. There were bags under her eyes, it was clear that she hadn't been sleeping. Her skin was shallow and it was clear that she had lost weight the way the skin was hanging from her bones. Her hair was lifeless and dull, as were her eyes; a clear sign that she wasn't eating properly.

It just wasn't his mate's body that Demetri saw. He also saw her wet clothes. Somewhere his little mate had run through water. To top that off his wet mate was wrapped around a cold solid body sapping what little body heat she had out of her body; she was already starting to shiver slightly. Demetri had to move things along and get Isabella somewhere warmer; standing in the shadows were not doing her any favors.

"We are gathering an audience," Demetri said indicating the two festival goers watching as he slowly moved closer to Edward. "It is prudent that we move further away from the festivities."

Edward's hands suddenly wrapped around Isabella's waist holding her tightly to him. "I think I'll take my chances," he said cockedly.

"There is no need for us to get physical," Felix said also moving closer to boy, "but if we need to, we will. Do you honestly think you will best a Volturi guard?"

"It's not about beating you in a fight, it's about using what advantages I have," Edward said with a shrug. "Did you forget about my gift? All I want is Bella safe."

"You would have a point if your gift actually worked," Demetri replied still moving closer. "Have you gotten anything from either of us?" Edward didn't answer, instead he moved himself and Isabella closer to the mouth of the alley. "I didn't think so."

"I have other plans," Edward said quickly, his hands gripping Isabella tighter.

"Edward," Isabella said startled, her own hands moving to cover Edward's, "you're hurting me."

"I'm betting that you're sister, the Seer, is part of these other plans," Demetri said with a none concerned shrug of his shoulders even though he was anything but. The Seer didn't bother him, he could track her faster then she could leave the country. The fact that Edward was hurting his Mate was another thing.

Felix chuckled darkly, "You honestly think you will stall us long enough that your sister and the human will get away? You are more deluded than I thought."

Demetri could feel that Alice was close, so was their back up. Not knowing how things were going to play out, Demetri made himself ready. He was almost close enough to grab his mate. Once she was away from the boy, Felix could step in.

"For someone that cares for the girls safety, you're doing a shitty way of showing it," Demetri pointed quickly to the fact that Edward was still hurting the girl. "We," he pointed between himself and Felix, "mean her no harm."

"I'm suppose to take your word for it," Edward asked with a shake his head. With a sudden movement Edward shoved Isabella behind him hard as he said, "Alice."

It was almost in slow motion as Demetri watched as his mate was flung away, her body sent to slam into the ground. Before Demetri could move to catch her, she was snagged right before her body touched the earth by another set of Vampire arms.

"No," Alice stated stiffly as she righted Isabella and checked her for injuries, "I will not be apart of your stupid plan, and I told you that when you started to make it."

"You need to get her out of here," Edward snapped as he continued to keep his body in between the Volturi guard and his sister.

"No, I needed to get her here and I did," Alice said, her eyes casting to Demetri. "My visions were wrong before, and I needed to correct my wrongs."

Slowly Edward took his eyes off the guard and turned his head to look at his sister. "What are you talking-"

Edward's head snapped back toward the alley, his eyes narrowed as he stood straight. Jane had finally arrived. Walking calmly down the path, the heels of her shoes clicking on the stones as she went. Without saying anything, Jane stepped between Felix and Demetri giving his arm a gentle squeeze.

"You are to follow me," Jane said darkly before turning back the way she came not letting anyone argue with her; not that anyone would be stupid enough. Demetri tipped his head to Felix, letting him know to take the end of their little group. There was no need to make sure that they followed, Demetri went after Jane; she must have a plan to separate his Mate from the boy.

"So," Jane said quietly when Demetri came to walk next to her, "you have found your Mate."

"Seems that I have," Demetri answered as he linked his arm with hers. "Didn't think it would ever happen."

"Mates are rare," Jane said with a shrug. "If you think of all the people that are in the world, how fragile humans are, and how long we live; it is a wonder that anyone of us find Mates at all." She looked over her shoulder at the girl in question. "She is one lucky girl."

Demetri shrugged, "Actually, I think I might be the lucky one," he said with a small smile.

"Gah," Jane said with a groan, "she already has you wrapped around her little finger and doesn't even know it yet. Just wait until she is healthy again, there will be no one safe."

"You just wait," Demetri bumped her shoulder with his, "when you find your mate, you'll see."

"I'm in no hurry, I have my brother and that is the only thing that matters."

"You have a deep connection with Alec, that's true; but it is not the same thing as with a Mate. As I said before, one day you will see the difference."

"Whatever," she said with a shrug. "Anyway, you know we are going to have to take the subterranean tunnel into the building. With the sun where it is, and the amount of festival-goers, there is no way we can use the road entrance."

"I thought as much," Demetri said a nod before turning to check on his mate. Isabella walked between the two Cullens, but she seemed closer to the Seer; shifting her body away from the boy everytime he would try to reach for her. She was also shivering and her lips were turning blue; no amount of hugging or arm rubbing from the Seer would warm her. The tunnel, while just a tunnel for the Vampires, for humans it's dark, damp, and cold; all things that would be bad for Demetri's already cold human mate.

"If there was another way, Demetri, we would take it; but the festival and time hampers us," Jane said giving Demetri's arm another squeeze.

"I know," Demetri patted her hand. "It will be fine."

"How would you like us to do this," Jane asked as they neared the opening to the tunnel.

"The opening is only big enough of one to go at a time, my hopes are to use that to my advantage," Demetri said close to Jane's ear. "If Aro is in such a need to see his visitors so bad, then there is no need to make him wait."

"You're sure," she asked quickly looking at him stunned. Having Jane and the others take the straight, and shorter tunnel while he, and his little mate, took the longer one with all the twists and turns, was not the best option; but it was the only one they had at the time.

He nodded. "The benefits out ways the risks. If you take the straight route, you are closer to assistance if you need it. Felix will stay with you for added support. Plus, I can make more ground alone," he said with a quick smile before walking ahead of Jane and opening the cover to the tunnel like a gentleman.

"How kind of you," Jane said with a roll of her eyes as she never once broke step and dropped down into the tunnel. Chuckling, Demetri looked at those still following him, with a tilt of his head he pointed to the hole in the ground silently telling them where to go; Felix stepped closer to the Cullens and nodded his head in understanding. Deciding to be slightly ballsy Demetri looked to Isabella trying to catch her eye, when he did, he gave her a quick wink and jumped down to stand with Jane.

"Alice," came a quivering question when Demetri heard four sets of footsteps stop at the mouth of the hole.

"Do you remember what we talked about on trip from the airport," Alice asked Isabella quietly. She must have answered silently because Alice continued a moment later. "Then you need to trust me. I will go first; Edward will lower you down as far as he can, but unfortunately he is going to have to drop you the rest of the way. You will not fall, no one will let that happen."

"Okay," Isabella said meekly after taking a breath.

In the next moment Alice was there next to Demetri, her mouth at his ear. "I know who you are to her, you will not get a fight from me; but you will not get so lucky with Edward." Alice to his arm and all but shoved him to where he needed to be to catch his Mate. "Catch her and go. Do not wait; take her and go."

It was very clear that Alice knew more than most, and that she had shared information with Isabella. What was shared was the mystery; one that Demetri want to solve. Sadly though, this was not the time to get into any of that.

"Alice," called the timid voice again as she looked down into the dark hole.

"It's alright, Bella, I'm right here," Alice called up from next to Demetri. "Edward lower her down, I'll catch her."

"Ready, Love," Edward asked calmly.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, and don't call me 'love'; you lost that right. And I don't think I am going to need your help any further, you have done enough already," she said in one long breath. Demetri watched as Isabella took one step away from Edward, then slowly sat on the edge of the hole with her legs dangling down. "Someone better catch me, Alice, because if not this is royally going to suck." With that, Isabella pushed off the edge and fell into the darkness of the Tunnel.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the next chapter. If anyone has read Volturi Mistress, then you know I don't do the 'wimpy Bella', but fair warning here...the next few chapters will have 'scared, unure, and quiet Bella'. Once the story gets going and she calms, she will be more normal; at least for me anyway.

As always, I own nothing of importantance.

* * *

><p>"Someone better catch me Alice, because if not this is royally going to suck." With that, Isabella pushed of the edge and fell into the darkness of the Tunnel.<p>

With a huff Isabella landed in Demetri's stone arms knocking the breath out of her for a moment. Before she could get her wind back Demetri had shifted Isabella so her legs were around his waist and her arms were around his neck. "Hold on tight, Omorfos." As soon as he felt her muscles tightened around his neck Demetri took off at full speed.

Demetri did not slow until he was sure that they were out of anyone reach. As he took the next turn of the tunnel Demetri started to slow his pace and eventually he came to stop. Before he could inquire on his Mate there was sounds of a fight going on behind them.

"What was that," Isabella asked in a whisper against Demetri's neck where she had buried it when he had started to run.

"Well," Demetri started as shifted her weight onto one hand and then started to stroke her hair away from her face, "my best guess would be that young Edward has realized that his _pet_ is not where he thinks she should be, so either Felix took him to the ground, or Jane did." Either worked for him really. "But," he smirked down at the girl in his arms, "since I am here with you and not with them, it is only a guess."

"Is he coming," she asked quickly as she tried to look around her.

Demetri chuckled and shook his head, "No, Omorfos, you are safe."

"I don't understand," she started, a little wrinkle forming between her eyes. "I thought that-"

"Be assured, Gataki, not only will no harm come to you while you are here, but I will answer all of your questions; however this is not the time or place for that. Not only is it dark and cold here in the tunnel, but," slowly Demetri ran his arm down Isabella's back, gently over her butt, and along the outside of her wet pant leg making her shiver slightly, "you are still dripping water; this combination cannot be good for your health."

Her head snapped down to look at her pants. "Yeah, I forgot; I ran through the fountain," she said as she blushed scarlet.

"It is no worries, Koritsáki , I will get you some dry things and something to drink once we get to our destination," Demetri said easily with a shrug. "Now, you can either walk on your own, or I can continue to carry you; it is your choice. Though I must warn you, there is still quite a distance for us to go."

As much as Demetri enjoyed having his Mate in his arms, he knew he had to give her a choice so not to frighten her. Depending on how much she was told by the Cullens, Isabella may not know the true effects of the Mating Pull. If she was a vampire it would be instant; the moment she was alone with Demetri, Isabella would know that he was for her. But she was human, and while she would still feel the Pull slightly, it was going to be very confusing to her.

"Ummm, I think it might be safer if you carry me; I tend to be a bit of a klutz at the best of times. I am pretty surprised that I have not hurt myself yet."

"Then let's not tempt fate any more today," Demetri said with a smirk. "We would not want something more to happen, plus there is the added perk that I move faster than you." Then with a quick adjustment of his Mate, Demetri once again set off on his path out of the tunnel. He wasn't going as fast as he was before, but still at a good clip; still Isabella held on tight and had her face turned toward the inside of his neck.

"Are you alright," Demetri asked slowing a bit when he felt Isabella shift and hold tighter.

She nodded quickly, "Yeah, the speed is something I need to get used to again." She paused for a moment then said, "That is, if I am permitted to get use to it again. I am pretty sure that there are not many humans that walk into where ever you are taking me and walk back out again."

"My word still stands, Gataki, you will not be harmed," he said with a sigh. "You must trust me, you will be safe."

"I don't even know your name, but somehow, even though it sounds completely insane, I do. I trust you," she ended in a whisper.

"It only feels insane because of the situation, Gataki. Once given all of the information, I assure you that you will understand," he said calmly as he came to a stop in front of a steel elevator door. Leaning down and nuzzling his cheek against the top of her head, he smiled before setting Isabella down on her own feet. "And my name is Demetri, the other gentleman before was Felix, and Jane was the one to come at the end," he said as he kept one hand on her waist and used the other to call for the elevator.

"Well then," Bella started once she got her balance back, "it is a pleasure to meet you, Demetri. My name is Isabella," she said sticking her hand out, "but I prefer Bella instead."

Demetri smiled down at her as he grasped her outstretched hand and brought it to his lips as if to kiss the back before saying, "The pleasure is all mine, Gataki." He then proceeded to flip her hand over and kiss the pulse point on her wrist. He could not help the grin that spread over his face at the tell tale signs of Isabella's reactions to him. The way her heart sped up, her breath hitch in her chest, and her pupils blow wide as they started to glaze over.

Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable for a reaction that she may not understand, at least not yet, Demetri made to move Isabella to the waiting elevator. "After you, Kopltoakl," he said as spun her around, then pushed her slightly, by a hand at the small of her back, into the elevator car.

"Where... where ar...are we going," she said as she started shiver from the cold.

Demetri sighed as he slipped off his cloak and shook it out. He turned to face her and as he spoke Demetri wrapped his cloak around her shaking shoulders. "Somewhere warm and safe."

"I'm not going with Edward and Alice," she asked as she bit her lower lip and looked worriedly up at him.

Shaking his head Demetri replied, "No." He paused, his fingers gently adjusting the fabric over her shoulders as his mind thought on what to say. "Right now that would not be a wise thing and, unless I have to, I want to keep you far away from there."

"Because it's not safe," she stated with a quick jerk of her head before her eyes fell to the ground and her lip went back between her teeth.

Slowly Demetri's hand rose from her shoulder and cupped her cheek, carefully he lifted her head so that he could see her eyes. "My word still stands," he said as his thumb pulled the lip from her teeth, "you are safe with me." His thumb took a few passes over her lower lip as he soothed the marks that her teeth, his eyes continued to hold hers as he went back to clasping his cloak around her.

"Think of things like this," Demetri started when the elevator doors opened and Isabella had put her hand in his offered arm, "the situation they have found themselves is difficult, emotions are running a little high; one wrong word or movement could be explosive," he continued as he carefully lead them through the halls toward his Sire's office.

"While I can assure you that you would be safe, I cannot guarantee that you would come out unharmed," he looked down at her catching her eyes again. "You being alive, but harmed in some way is not something that I willing to handle."

Isabella nodded slowly before allowing her eyes to roam the hall they were in, taking in the art that was hanging on the walls. "So, where are we going then?"

Demetri smiled as he brought them to a stop in front of an ornately carved wood door. "To the one person that I would not only trust my life, but with my greatest treasure," he said as he knocked though the occupant already knew they were there; but for pretenses, and Isabella's comfort he did anyway.

As soon as his hand stopped against the door, "Enter," came from within the room.

Calmly Demetri opened the door and then, with a hand seated at the small of his Mate's back, he escorted her into the room. To his wonder and surprise once they were in the room Demetri saw that there was already a fire ablaze in the fireplace and two overstuffed arm chairs looked to be closer to the warmth then they were before. Quickly Demetri diverted his eyes to his Maker who was still sitting at ease behind his desk, his hand calmly folded in his lap and an amused, but gentle, smile on his face.

Clearing his throat softly Demetri looked to the quiet girl beside him, to find her agape as her wide eyes took in the details of the room. "Isabella," he said softly trying to get her attention. Her head spun quickly to look at him, so fast that Demetri was afraid she would harm herself. Reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "I would like you to meet my father," his hand gestured in front of him, "this is-"

"Holy Crap, you're Marcus," Isabella gasped out interrupting Demetri. "You're one of the Volturi Leaders."

* * *

><p>I guess another warning is needed... Demetri will slip into (what I've chosen as) his original language, which is Greek. And eventually the others will do the same thing to...<p>ómorfos=beautiful  
>Gataki=Kitten<p> <p>


End file.
